The White of Winter
by RiteNameHere
Summary: Prequel to "Advice from an Alder" Ingo finally meets Hilda White. Multiple-chapters/trains
1. Life in Black and White

I squinted at the black and white words as I sipped my coffee. Glancing at the clock, I loosed my tie. It was nearly two and I was nowhere near being done with these reports. I closed my eyes and tried to remind myself that if they weren't done by tonight, or technically in the morning, that I would have another restless week. I opened my eyes, and they felt heavier than a sack of Oran berries tied to my leg.

"Chan." I shifted my head to the left and saw my worried ghost type. I patted its head lightly.

"Hey Chan. What's wrong?" I asked. It nudged my shoulder with its burning head and whimpered. Its ominous eyes locked onto mine and I sighed.

"I can't. I need to finish these." I said as I turned my attention back to the reports. My Chandelure emitted a low growl. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Chan, but I really have to finish these. Otherwise, I'll have to finish them day by day by day…" I yawned. It was times like these when I envied my brother. Ever since he and the supervisors proposed a new "Management and Recruitment Official" position, Emmet and I have been splitting the duties until we found a person. He took the "recruitment" part, which meant he just interviewed any person that wanted to work at the Gear Station, while I took the management part. This usually meant I did all the paperwork and stayed up till three, while he got his beauty sleep before ten.

"Chan!" I jumped from my seat at my Chandelure's howl. Its purple eyes were slated and it's usually neutral mouth was curved to the bottom.

"No matter how many times you yell, I'm going to…" I watched as my Chandelure shot a ball of mystic energy at me. My eyelids drooped and I started snoring.

"No fair….Hypnosis." I groaned. I felt Chan using Psychic on my body to lift me into my bed.

"Chan de lure!" It growled softly. I took it as "Good Night Ingo!"

"Good night to you too." I yawned.

* * *

><p>"Brother, are you really doing this to Chandelure? It's only concerned for your health." Emmet said. I ignored him as I sent my Chandelure's pokeball to Professor Juniper.<p>

"I'll keep your Chandelure safe Ingo!" She promised as I flicked the screen off. I turned to my frowning brother.

"Don't give me that look Emmet. Since I couldn't finish them last night, I have to pull all nighters from now until next week. Besides, you hate fire pokemon." I remarked as we walked towards the Gear Station.

"That doesn't change anything; it's still a pokemon. You shouldn't distance yourself between your partner." Emmet said. I pushed the doors to the big, brass building of the Gear Station.

"Just go and interview some more people." I sighed. I headed to the Single Train Line and waited. I picked up my new book, "How to tell if a Pokemon is a Zoroark!", and started reading. A wave of sleep aroma overwhelmed me as I leaned my head to the side.

…..

…

"Hello?"

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"

"Alright then…boo!"

"Fine, you're asleep." A voice grumbled. I felt something lean against my shoulder but I ignored it. A soft breathing flew into my ears and I dreamed of a white flurry of leaves.

Suddenly, a screeching sound woke me up.

"Hello?" I said, opening my eyes. I turned to my left to see a girl, no older than sixteen, sleeping on my shoulder. She shuffled slightly.

"Excuse me Miss. The train has stopped." I said. She yawned and wiped her eyes.

"What? It's over? Does that mean you won't battle me?" She frowned. Her cobalt eyes met mine.

"N-no. I shall grant you a battle. I deeply apologize for my unprofessional action." I apologized. She grunted.

"It's ok. You look like you could use some sleep." She commented. My face flushed to a reddish color.

"Anyway, would you like a battle?" I asked. Her eyes suddenly changed to a serious, determined look.

"Bring it!" She yelled as she threw her first pokemon. I nodded as I sized up her Servine.

"Very nice." I remarked as I launched my pokeball, revealing my Crustle.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you." She wiggled her finger. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"I could say the same thing."

"Leaf Tornado!"

"X-Scissor!"

A flurry of leaves and sharp lights illuminated the subway car. But nothing in the battle shined more brightly than the eyes of the beautiful trainer.

* * *

><p>*Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter of The White of Winter. I was studying for midterms when I was like "Screw Economics, I need to write about how they freaking met." So after that life-changing moment, I finished the first chapter. And will probably upload the next in about three weeks, lo siento. Like "Advice from an Alder" I will probably have multiple routes of where you can read, which will be interesting cause they'll be longer and hopefully descriptive. Keep the Reviews coming, they help out a lot!<p> 


	2. Black Harmony, White War

*I'm so mad at Ingo right now, due to the fact I was just about to face him, but the 20th Depot Agent beat me with her swanna. I lost to a freaking bird that evolved from a duck. My Heracross, Volcarona, and Machamp went down like champs :'( Anyway enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

><p>I gritted my teeth; I was regretting sending Chandelure to Professor Juniper. After my Crustle was defeated with three Leaf Tornados, I sent my KlinkKlang. Before I could Giga Impact, she commanded her Servine to use Earthquake. Beads of sweat dripped down the side of my head as I decided what pokemon to use.<p>

"I'm doing well right? I think that last Earthquake was a critical hit!" The young lady exclaimed. I exhaled and nodded.

"You are doing extraordinary well. However, I still have one more pokemon." I said as I launched Garbador's pokeball in the air. It let out a roar and charged its metal guns. The girl narrowed her eyes, which shined with less determination.

"Alright then, Servine, use another Earthquake!" She shouted. The grass-snake readied to jump, but my Garbador was faster.

"Sludge Wave." I commanded. Garbador emitted a wave of sticky, purple sludge, which exploded at impact.

"Servine!" The girl ran to her fallen snake and returned it to its ball.

"You did amazing." She whispered. She got up and clicked another pokeball off her belt.

"Let's see how you do against my Archen!" I fought the urge to laugh. Surely she knew it had the ability Defeatist.

"Let's go Archen! Use Stone Edge!" Her Archen cried and small stones went hurling from the small bird.

"Garbador, Protect. Then use Focus Blast." I shouted. A barrier of blue light deflected the attack and my Garbador threw a huge, light-blue sphere at the bird. The collision was so great, her Archen slammed into the wall, making a large dent.

"Archen!" She ran to her pokemon and glared at my Garbador. It suddenly grew a strong interest in its guns.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think so?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"In battle, there is no level of cruelty or ruthlessness. There is only win or lose." I told her. Her blue eyes regained their dauntless spark.

"Good, cause my next pokemon is going to whoop some a—"She almost lost her balance as the subway car leaned to the side. I ran forward and grabbed her before she fell. Her face was bright red.

"I'm sorry, lost my balance." She puffed.

"It's alright Miss…" I stammered.

"Hilda…White, but call me Hilda." She replied. She regained her balance and threw her last pokemon in the air. I squinted to see a Duosion, with a faint, hazy shadow on its lower back.

"Duosion, use Psychic!" The Duosion's eyes grew dark-blue and my Garbador was lined with the same color.

"Dark Pulse!" I yelled. My Garbador struggled, but released a black tornado of energy. It rammed into the Duosion, only it protected the last minute.

"You are playing pretty defensively for a Duosion Miss Hilda." I remarked. She snickered in an un-womanly manner.

"That's the point." She whispered. I narrowed my eyes at the Psychic-type, until I looked closer at the shadow on its back. I remembered the picture in my book.

"That's a Zorua!" I exclaimed. She cursed.

"Alright, maybe. Duosion, finish it with a Night Haze!" She howled. The Duosion/Zorua was engulfed in a dark light and shot it at my Poison-type.

"Focus Blast!" I roared. The two moves collided and filled the train with more dust and debris. When the sand cleared, her Zorua yelped, and then fainted. My Garbador, however, was perfectly alright. She slid to the floor, groaning.

"After all those battles." She sighed. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You have done well, but we seem to have done slightly better than you. Please ride again!"

She looked up.

"I feel bad for you if you have to say that every time you win." She said.

"You have no idea." I admitted. She chuckled.

"Well, thank you for the battle. I defiantly learned a lot. And I might get a Garbador, their kinda cute." My Garbador blushed and I rolled my eyes.

"He gets enough complements. You shouldn't boost his ego anymore." I said. It growled and spit a hunk of grime at the back of my head. I turned and put it back in its ball. I tried to wipe it off, when I felt two warm hands touch mine.

"Here, I'll help you." She wiped the grime off and took out her Tympole to Bubblebeam it.

"There, all clean and new. By the way, grey hair suits you." She smiled. I snorted. I hated having grey hair; it reminded me of my grandparents. I pulled my hat down further. The train entered its designated stop.

"Well, that was fun. I'll see you around. I'll be staying here until they fix the bridge to Driftviel. Maybe I'll ride the Double Train tomorrow." She said. I smiled, knowing she could defeat Emmet and his endless amounts of Joltiks.

"Have a good day Miss White." I waved.

"Goodbye Ingo!" She waved back. I watched as she raced up the stairs from the Gear Station. A strong hand clamped around my shoulder. I turned to see my brother, smiling like a goofy idiot.

"What?" I asked. I started walking back to my office.

"She was very pretty Ingo. Looking at younger women I see." Emmet chuckled. I froze and slowly turned around.

"Don't be an idiot Emmet; she was just another trainer. Now go prepare the Multi-line." I snarled, knowing what was coming next. He shrugged.

"She looked awfully red when she came out. So did you. Did something happen?" He asked, amused.

"No! Now go to the Multi-train!" I roared. He waggled his finger at me.

"You have to show your feelings sometime. Maybe I'll tell her some things tomorrow when she visits my line…like how you talk in your sleep." He laughed. A loud "oopf" followed the tackle endured by Emmet. Only the Depot Agents would understand why two fully-grown men were fighting near the Wifi Train.

* * *

><p>*Here's the "other" route where Hilda wins and Ingo loses, with a twist of PoV<p>

* * *

><p>"One more Earthquake Servine!" I yelled. I glanced at the subway boss and his huge Garbador. I had to admit, I was super nervous. After Hilbert told me how intense this place was, I didn't want to come. But he told me that it help me beat Clay and the other gym leaders.<p>

"Garbador, use Sludge Wave!" The grey-haired man shouted. I said something that would give me a detention if I was still at school.

"Servine, dodge it!" I said. My Servine gracefully evaded all the sludge and landed a powerful Earthquake at the Poison-type. I jumped up and down as I saw the swirls in the Garbador's eyes.

"Yes! I won!" I did a miniature tango and hugged my Servine. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the grass-type and after I blinked, my Servine was three sizes bigger without arms.

"Congratulations Miss White. You're Servine evolved into a Serperior." Ingo said. I smiled and check my pokedex.

"Serperior, the grass-snake pokemon and the evolved form of Servine. It's long tail helps it reach for food and keep it warm in cold weathers. Knew moves include Leaf Blade, Coil, and Leaf Storm." The pokedex beeped.

"Wow Servine. You're totally ready for the Pokemon League now!" I grinned. I pictured myself next to Hilbert, who had recently earned his eight badge and was about to face the Elite Four. I turned to Ingo.

"Thank you!" I said. His cheeks turned pink.

"Me? You should be thanking yourself." He stuttered. I shook my head.

"If it wasn't for you, my Servine would have never evolved. It's because of you and I want to thank you." I said.

"That's perfectly alri—"I cut him off.

"How about I take you to Nimbasa's Amusement Park? Elesa and I are best buds. She can get us in." I said. The train stopped and he ran out the subway car. I stood there, confused, wondering what was wrong.

"See you at three!" I shouted.

As I left the Single Train, I saw a man that looked like Ingo, but wore only white. I went up to him.

"Ingo? How did you change so fast?" He turned around and I saw that his face was much warmer and more joyful than Ingo's tired and stern face.

"My name is Emmet; I am Ingo's brother and also a subway boss. May I help you?" He smiled. My mouth hanged.

"Wow, you guys look exactly alike." I said. He laughed.

"We get that a lot." He said.

"Can you just tell him to meet me at the Amusement Park at three tomorrow." I told him. Emmet raised his eyebrows.

"I'll deliver the message…may I get a name?" He asked politely.

"Hilda White and thank you." I started to go up the stairs. Emmet bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>What are you thinking? She's sixteen, it's illegal…right?<em>

I splashed more water on my face as I tried to forget that feeling. I tried to forget about Hilda White. I dried my face with a paper towel and went into my office. I started on my paperwork when Emmet came in.

"I have a message for Ingo." He laughed. I growled at him.

"What is it?" I glared.

"Hilda White wishes for you to meet her tomorrow at the Amusement Park. If you want my advice, take a day off and sleep before ten." Emmet left, howling with laughter. I slammed the door and felt cold tears run down my face.

_Why? Why me?_

I looked up and wondered what Mother would tell me. I wondered what Father would tell me also if I even knew who he was, seeing how he abandoned both Mother and Emmet.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_It's just a crush; nothing more. She's just a girl that I've never met before with a likable personality. There's nothing wrong with that. Tomorrow we are going to go enjoy some childish rides as friends…_

I smiled and realized how silly I was. I decided to take Emmet's advice and go home. That night, I called Shauntal to tell her that her new book "Love in Lucid Lights" was amazing and absolutely captivating.

* * *

><p>*I know the last part was kinda random, but it's what I do whenever I have like a big moment of freaking out, I just read (fanfiction baby) and play my ds. I'm liking how this setup is going where I have the two trains on the same chapter rather than different ones because I feel like people forget about the previous chapter. So I'm probably going to do it like this from now on. Got a problem? Cry me a river, build a bridge, and <em>get over it. <em>(Favorite line from Smugleaf's Adventure by animatedrose. Read it, it's good) so see ya!


End file.
